


Strangers in the Night

by forestsharks



Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anyways, F/M, Passionate Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, bodhi chirrut and baze are complete idiots, cassian is helpless, cassian pretty much dies, how did this happen, jyn dances for cassian, jyn is a stripper, pretty much love at first sight, strip club, strip club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestsharks/pseuds/forestsharks
Summary: Cassian is not one to get attracted to people easily. Yet, he is persuaded to go to a strip club by his friends on his birthday. He was not at all expecting to be so captivated by somebody he didn't know. A stripper, at that.





	Strangers in the Night

Cassian never did these kinds of things.

It was really Chirrut, Bodhi and Baze's decision as the four of them became increasingly tipsy as the night raged on. It was Cassian's birthday, anyways. What did he have to lose?

The three finally convinced him after a few rounds more of shots, the liquor stinging the back of his throat that made him lick his lips and his head spin in a warm way. Something wild grew inside him with each passing drink, and he eventually gave in to them. It was his night out, it would be on them. It was _Cassian's_ night.

The fresh night air almost made his fogged mind clearer, which made him want to drink more. The four walked from campus onto the bustling streets of the city where it was located. There was never a strip or dance club far from Alliance University's campus this deep in the city.

They came to a decision on one in a secluded area that didn't look too popular. Bodhi claimed that the less people there, the more attention Cassian would get. To that, he rolled his eyes.

Cassian wore a white button down shirt, the top two buttons left open, revealing the very top of his tan chest. Half of it was tucked into the seam his black pants that fit his lankly legs well, the other half left out. He rolled up the sleeves on a warm night like this. He wore comfortable slip on Vans that were black. Nothing too fancy. His hair was in it's usual scruffy state, dark fringe framing his face and falling in small curls on his upper neck. He might have shaved for an event like this, if he was aware that he would have been going to a damn _strip club_ , but he was stuck with a stubbly chin and jaw along with the mustache.

The four stepped into the club, neon lights silhouetting their bodies. The music reverberated in their bones and pulsed, already putting Cassian in a trance. Slowly walking around the corner, they stopped to take in the view.

Women proudly swayed their bodies to the music, much of their skin revealed to the ever changing lights. Women of different color, different heights, different sizes were all proudly displaying themselves. In a way, Cassian felt better about coming to this particular place, because none of the girls here looked like they were doing this because they had to. They all were _genuinely_ enjoying it.

Soon, the boys were dragging Cassian to a stool close to a small catwalk-type stage that the women danced on, silver poles evenly placed along the stage, one directly in front of him. He swore, his ragtag group of friends would be the end of him one day.

They ordered some drinks, Cassian sticking with a beer, not wanting to get too hammered in a place that was already intoxicating. He was never really one to get flustered around women, even though he had been flirted with before and asked on many dates, he could never really feel the "spark" everybody fantasized about. Even now, he wasn't too affected by the beautiful women who came and went, dancing elegantly on the pole in front of him. They were all flexible in ways unimaginable to Cassian. A few of the women had particularly focused on him, putting on a show for him and getting close to the point where he could feel their breath. Of course, he was flushed a dull pink under his shirt, but who wouldn't be? He chuckled at his friend's hoots and whistles behind him. They must have told somebody it was his birthday. It was good fun, especially for a college boy, but Cassian wasn't one to drool over attractive girls.

Or, so he thought.

Sooner or later a new girl on the stages came to his attention. She was wearing a little bit more than the other girls, but as cliché as it was, there was something about her that allured him, which was not a common thing. She wore a dark green swimsuit-like top, her fair stomach on display. She also wore a black mesh crop top that swayed along with her body. Her bottoms were camo-printed boyshorts that Cassian wasn't sure if they were actually shorts or not because they didn't even reach her upper thighs. It was only a little more covering than what most of the other girls were wearing for bottoms, though the curve of her bum was clear, and the cheeks peeking out the bottom. She also sported thigh high black stockings, and wore no shoes, unlike all the other girls in stilettos.

Her hair was pulled into a messy chocolate bun, her long bangs disheveled across her face in a way that made Cassian want to brush them away from her forest green eyes. She had a light smirk playing across her face, her lips plump and pink. She would really smile now and then at some of the comments she was getting from customers or at the girls dancing next to her, one that spread across her whole face, crinkling her eyes and showing off her teeth. She didn't have much makeup on, only a brush of dark eyeshadow that made her eyes pop and a slight highlighter that made her cheekbones sparkle.

Cassian found himself enthralled with this woman.

At first he was denying it, unable to admit to himself that he legitimately was taking interest in somebody, more so a _stripper_ , but he simply could not take his eyes off of her. She didn't dance like the others either, he noticed, not so much flaunting her privates around, but rather moving her body in a way that was just _stimulating_ , which easily grabbed anybody's attention. Specifically Cassian's, who rarely found anybody attractive in a way that he wanted to do _so many things_ to them.

She would wrap her slender fingers around her pole and circle her hips around it, elegantly lift herself off the ground and wrap her strong legs around it and bend and twist in ways that were simply erotic. Cassian wanted desperately for her to come over.

What was his problem? He had _never_ felt like this about anybody. Hell, he didn't even know her. He felt like a string was tugging on his heart - no, more like a leash, and his body was screaming; _Her, her! She's the one!_

The boys easily picked up on his blank, puppy-eyed stare at the girl. More specifically, Chirrut first, then the rest of them followed suit.

"Something catch your eye, Cas?" Chirrut teased. Cassian quickly tore his eyes away, cheeks feeling hot. He shrugged nonchalantly.

The boys had smirks playing on their lips, and damn it, he had given them exactly what they wanted and he couldn't even help it. "She's pretty, that's all."

They boys all broke out in loud, whiny "Awww!"s, making Cassian scoff and shake his head. But they knew Cassian didn't have interest in many.

His mind was in a haze. He feel like his tongue was swollen and he couldn't talk. The more he watched her, the shallower his breath became. He took sips from his beer, letting the liquid slide past his throat. Sure, he was tipsy, but he was drunk on this place. Drunk on her. What the _fuck_.

She suddenly caught his eye, rounding the silver pole, and Cassian thought he was going to have a heart attack then and there. Everything turned into slow motion. Her eyes were dark and she felt like her gaze was actually _touching_ him. He felt a shiver travel up his spine as her eyes raked him up and down. He dragged the opening of the bottle away from his mouth slowly, licking his lips. He couldn't break eye contact. His big, brown eyes could not tear away. She smiled at him, and _holy shit_ she was actually _strutting_ over to the stage closer to him and he didn't know what to do with himself.

Cassian was blocking out he cheers from his friends behind him. He was frozen in his black plastic chair, the pads of his fingers threatening to release the amber bottle he held.

She didn't break eye contact as she came and sat on the edge of the stage, leaning towards him.

"See somethin' you like?"

Her voice was captivating, and the smirk that played on her lips spelled a _challenge_ , one Cassian was more than willing to take. He took note of the English accent, making his stomach flutter at how smooth it was.

He composed himself and smirked back at her, laughing and shrugging again. She smiled at him and he nearly melted.

"Heard it was your birthday," she said, looking down and up again to meet his eyes sheepishly, biting her lip, and Cassian wanted to scream stop it, _you're going to kill me._

"Yeah, it is," he quickly beat himself up for sounding so cocky and stupid. He also was close to turning around and strangling his friends at the chorus of _Ooooos_ he heard behind him. She ignored it though. She was totally focused in on him. Which he had _no fucking idea_ why.

"Well, _Captain_ , you deserve something special, right?" He nearly blacked out at the nickname.

Cassian shrugged again, and panicked as she hopped off the stage and stepped slowly towards him. He tried his best to compose himself. "Depends on what it is." His thick Spanish accent rolled off his tongue. She lifted an eyebrow slightly, taking note of the sound of his voice.

She stopped right in front of him, her knees almost touching his. Even with him sitting down, she wasn't that much taller than him. Her pine green eyes peered down at him wildly. He swallowed, staring up at her with round puppy eyes.

She leaned down, placing her hands gently on his shoulders, and inched into his ear, her mouth barely an inch away. He froze.

"I'll show you."

Cassian could have died then and there and he'd be a happy man. His friends cheers from behind him were long gone. It was all her now.

He had no idea what to do with himself except to lean slightly back into his chair as she slowly straddled his legs and settled herself into his lap. His body was on fire. He was surprised he was still holding onto his beer, his eyes firmly locked on hers.

She casually slung her arms over his shoulders, the music pulsing into their bodies. A smirk still played at her lips, and _Jesus, would she stop biting her lip like that._

Cassian's lips were parted, but composed his facial expression only to swallow hard again. "My something special is you sitting on me?" He teased not so confidently, breathing shakily and chuckling nervously.

" _Darling_ , it's going to be much more." She smiled a toothy grin.

Cassian tried not to let his blood rush to his crotch all at once as she moved on his lap. The way she was looking at him made him want to kiss the smirk off her face. He knew he couldn't touch her, the sign on the door clearly stated that, but she could very well touch him. Cassian was sure this would be the end of him.

She started slow, moving to the beat of the music, her strong legs holding her up so she just gently was pressing against him. She would roll her body perfectly like big, rolling ocean waves. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, the pads of her fingers gently pressing up to tickle the hair at the bottom of his head.

Cassian was pretty sure he was going to have to strap his hips to the chair to keep them from snapping up to meet hers.

Her eyes watched his intently. The way his lids flittered every time she brushed against him, his eyes watching hers, round and full of wonder. The way he would lick his lips every so often, and try to keep his mouth closed, but his lips would part anyways, and she would feel his breath hit her lower neck lightly.

  
Jyn never did these kinds of things.

She would usually just dance on the stages for the various people who came in, and if they paid for a lap dance, sure, she would do it. She was confident in her body and her dancing.

But there was something about this boy.

She had never seen somebody with such lively eyes. He definitely had never done something like this before. When another girl told her that he was basically drooling over her, and that it was his birthday, she was easily excited.

She knew no clients could touch her. But for some reason, for the first time in a long time, she wanted him to touch her. She wanted to feel all of him. She moved her hands from behind his neck to sooth them down his clothed chest. It was taught, but as she ran her hands slowly down, she felt many bumps and raised skin that felt like scars. She wanted to unbutton his shirt and trace her fingers all over his healed wounds, and ask him about them. She wanted to hear his voice again.

Jyn paused for a moment. Her hands stopped. She came to a weird realization that she was quickly gaining interest for a boy she didn't even know the name of.

But she desperately wanted to.

She met his eyes again to find them searching hers for something that was wrong, but she gently rolled her hips again with a smile.

A shy smile flickered over Cassian's features. _She was so beautiful_.

"What's your name, love?" Jyn asked, bringing her hands back up to rest on the sides of his neck. His skin was hot to the touch.

She watched his adam's apple bob up and down again. "Cassian," he said slowly.

"Cassian," she said back to him, rolling the name around on her tongue. She loved the way it tasted. She loved the way it sounded in her mouth. She licked her lips.

Cassian watched her tongue run along her plump lips, absolutely lost in the way she said his name. The urge to kiss her became a raging fire in his stomach. "What's yours?"

"Jyn," she replied, surprising herself that she told him her actual name. She was seated comfortably in his lap now, simply shifting her hips slowly to the beat.

"Jyn," he said, flashing a smirk at her. She flushed a light pink, hoping she couldn't see in the flashing lights of the club. Her name in his mouth was fast and sweet, like the call of a songbird or the dissolving of sugar on his tongue. She wanted to hear him say it in that rusty voice of his again and again.

That was when Jyn decided that she was going to take Cassian home with her. One way or another.

She gave him a wild look, and he smiled sheepishly, as if he could read her mind. She moved her hands to the back of his neck, tugging playfully at his hair, and watched him bite his lip intently, instinctively licking her own lips.

She stood up, straddling him, her chest pretty much right in his face. He looked up at her, flushed. He brought his hands up, about to touch her hips to guide them back down to his lap. He dropped them quickly. She giggled and his eyelids fluttered again.

Jyn stepped off of Cassian, in which she watched a frown flicker across his features before he quickly composed himself. She flashed him another smile before stepping back up on stage to the pole that was right in front of him.

A new song came on. The bass thrummed into Cassian's chest.

Circling the pole, Jyn slid her hand up it. Before he knew it, she gracefully pulled herself up higher onto the pole in a spin, grasping it with her muscular thighs. She twisted and moved her body up and down the pole using nothing but bare strength - the grip of the skin of her thighs, arms, and hands.

Cassian was captivated.

He leaned foreword in his chair, not letting his eyes off her. Her eyes would meet his, and she would bite her lip or lick them, probably just to make Cassian even more of a fucking mess than he was.

Jyn's body moved like a ribbon fluttering in the wind to the beat of the music. Cassian watched intently how the muscles in her arms, belly and legs moved to accommodate her actions. He took note of _how fucking good she was at rolling her body like that_. He wanted to feel it for himself.

She would wrap her body around it and unravel it in the most _amazing_ way. She could even go upside down. She would pull herself up and somehow come back down in a way Cassian was sure he could never do himself, her flexibility enthralling him. The dance was simply beautiful, and when the song came to an end and she slowly came down in a slow spiral, leg loosely wrapped around the metal rod and her arm above her head.

Her eyes locked on his, dark and wanting. Cassian brought his beer up to his mouth and finished what was in it, dragging it away and licking his lips. His eyes were stuck on her through dark lashes. Loose strands of her hair had fallen into her eyes and a thin layer of sweat made her skin glisten in the neon lights.

Jyn got off the stage again and walked over to where he was sitting. She bent down and put her mouth up to his ear again.

"My shift ends in an hour. I really hope you'll stay and wait for me, _Captain_. I'd look forward to you coming home with me," she whispered, running a hand down the side of his neck.

She turned and walked away, disappearing behind a door that read _EMPLOYEES ONLY_. Cassian could barely breathe.

Cassian never did these kinds of things.

Now he was more than willing to.

He and his friends stayed for the next hour. They nagged him, trying to get what she whispered to him out of him, but he just shook his head and chuckled. Other girls came up to the pile in front of him and danced, but not like Jyn.

She would dance from afar, doing her job and doing it _damn well_ , alluring people right and left. A twinge of jealousy stung Cassian's stomach. Also rare.

The hour went by way too slow. He stopped drinking, secretly because he wanted to do this sober.

His friends were ready to leave, and he kept asking them for a few more minutes, and they agreed skeptically. He let out a breath when she finally went back into the employee's room again, walking out in more comfortable clothes. A baggy sweatshirt, leggings and some old-looking Ugg boots that were scuffed up and stained. She clearly didn't care, and neither did Cassian. Her bun was still the same. He decided she looked way too cute. She was goddamn adorable. He had a feeling that if you said that to her though, she wouldn't appreciate that adjective. Though she was adorable.

Jyn caught his eye from across the room and gave him a genuine smile, slinging a brown backpack over her shoulder. He stood when she walked over to her, the height difference making his stomach bubble.

"Sorry I look sorta homeless. After work I choose comfort over looks."

"A good choice," he smiled at her.

The boys suddenly realized why he stayed longer, and he could hear them giggling like schoolboys behind him. He shot them a glare and they settled to the best of their ability.

"You ready? I don't live far from here," she looked towards the door.

Cassian was sort of in shock that this was happening, and took too long to respond, and Jyn flushed and scrambled "I mean only if you want to, sorry I never really asked," she looked towards the ground nervously, tucking a strand of her bands behind an ear. Cassian watched her quickly compose herself, and he could tell she wasn't one to get nervous easily.

"No, of course I want to, sorry, I was just -" they locked eyes again, and Jyn was beaming up at him with pink cheeks, and a smile curled across his features again as he took in her features. "Let's go. Show me the way."

  
After telling Chirrut, Baze and Bodhi to just head back to campus and dismissing their stupid comments, Jyn led him further into the city.

She tucked her loose bangs behind her ear again. "Do you do this often?" She asked him.

"Like what?"

"Y'know, go home with girls often," Jyn said, a pink hue spreading across her cheeks.

"Actually, no," Cassian admitted, "I've been asked before, but I've never really wanted to, so I made up an excuse to not do it," he chuckled lightly.

"Why'd you say yes then? Because it's your birthday?"

"No," Cassian said, eyes glued to the ground and a smitten smirk on his lips. The street lights turned him golden.

Jyn took him in, her eyes soaking in as much of him as she could, and they weren't even to her apartment yet.

She smiled at him, realizing that he really just went home with her because he had the same _interest_ in her as she had in him.

"I don't do this often either," Jyn admitted, looking to the ground, "actually, I've never done it. And I don't give lap dances if somebody pays. I dunno, I kinda just went for it because you're really -" she caught herself, shaking her head and lauging, "anyways. I didn't think you'd wanna."

Cassian laughed like he didn't believe her. "Are you kidding? You didn't see me drooling over you the entire night?" He looked at her, a little surprised he admitted that.

"Yeah, but you don't seem like the kind of guy who'd go home with a stripper," she laughed.

"Well, _Jyn_ , maybe there's just something about you," he said softly, looking down again.

Their hands brushed, and Jyn took another wild chance, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Maybe there's something about you too."

Jyn felt stupid at this being so cliché, but she secretly liked it. Cassian did too, ears turning red.

She led him along, pulling his hand with her. "C'mon, it's this building up here!" She smiled wildly at him.

Cassian smiled back, promptly astounded.

Walking into the building, Jyn pressed the elevator button with an arrow facing up. When the elevator dinged and the industrial doors opened, she grabbed his hips and pushed him up against the back of the elevator, his back hitting it with a dull thud. The doors shut behind them, and she quickly pressed the floor button her apartment was on before she pressed herself flush against him. She leaned into his ear again.

"I'm not used to people sticking around when I really want them to."

"Welcome home," he returned. He wasn't sure if she'd understand what he meant, he barely did for himself, it just sort of felt like the right thing to say. She must have understood because she was leaning in, eyes locked on his, and Cassian eagerly met her halfway and captured her lips with his own. Their eyes fluttered shut.

Her hands slid up his abdomen to cup the side of his neck and sooth over his stubbly cheek. The fire in his stomach raged, and he found his head swimming. He felt like he was floating. Like he was in a dream. But he could _feel_ her soft lips sliding between his own. He could feel her short, soft breaths when they broke apart momentarily. He could feel the pad of her thumbs sliding across his cheek and his jawline. He could feel her body pressed against his, how her stomach rubbed against his clothed one. His calloused hands finally found her soft sides, and he could no longer help but to slide his fingers under the thick cotton of her sweatshirt, grazing her warm skin with his fingers before holding her sides, fingers pressed against skin. She gasped against his mouth at his cold hands against her warm stomach.

The flesh there was soft and warm, but also strong - he could feel the muscles ripple underneath her skin as she moved against his touch - and Cassian wanted more, _so much more_.

Her hands traveled down to the first button of his shirt, ready to unbutton it, when the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Both were pulled out of their trance at the same time. Glassy eyes locked on one another's, pupils blown.

"Sorry, I got kinda carried away," he smirked at her.

Jyn smirked right back and took his hand again. " _Captain_ ," - there was that nickname again that made his insides warmer than they already were - "I don't want to wait any longer."

She tugged his hand again, lead him to her door and dug in her pockets for the key. Hurriedly unlocking the door and pulling him inside, she dumped her backpack on the floor, her hands finding his body once again.

This time, it was her turn to slide her fingers up his shirt, meeting his taught stomach and warm skin. His hands found her hips again, pulling her against him. She turned her head up towards his and they were kissing again, more passionately than either of them expected but not like they didn't _love_ it.

Cassian had had a few flings with girls here and there, and he felt bad for never really liking them back when they wanted to go on dates and stuff. But this was so _different_ , he felt like he was doing this more than because he wanted to, but it just felt so right. Their bodies on one another and lips slotted against the others felt so familiar. Neither Cassian or Jyn felt as if this was new or that they had to hesitate with each other. It felt like, miraculously, the universe had literally made the stars align and each of them had finally found what they had been missing -and their whole lives they didn't know they needed it.

Jyn pushed him gently backwards until they reached her room (which wasn't far, due to her small apartment), letting his legs hit the end of her bed and guided him to sit on the edge of it. Cupping his cheek, she guided his head up to kiss him again, running her tongue along his bottom lip. Cassian took a chance and lightly nibbled on her bottom lip. Her mouth opened, a soft noise escaping her lips, and Cassian reached up to hold the side of her neck and softly pressed his tongue into her mouth.

Slowly, and tantalizingly for Jyn, he explored her warm mouth, and Jyn licked softly against his tongue and mouth, returning the favor.

They broke apart for air, and Cassian leaned in to resume, but Jyn pulled away, straightening up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, searching her eyes. She just smiled breathily at him, and began to unzip her sweatshirt. Cassian's eyes widened and smiled back, eyes flickering from her eyes to her body that was slowly becoming exposed.

Jyn let the sweatshirt slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. She wore a simple light pink bra. She closed in on Cassian, but didn't lean in to kiss him, but tangled her hands in his hair and cradled his head, her sternum reaching the bottom of his chin, which was tilted up to keep his eyes locked on hers. He could feel the warm swell of the top of her breasts on his jawline. He was flushed a dusty pink. Jyn had the same wild smirk on her lips.

Cassian brought his hands up to run them along her naked back, tilting his head down to press his mouth to her chest. He was slow at first, letting his lips kiss and graze lightly over what was uncovered, his stubble gently scratching at Jyn's fair skin. She let out a shuddery breath, still cradling his head against her chest.

Cassian traced his tongue along her collarbones and down her sternum. He would kiss and suck on the flesh of her chest, not too hard to mark (not yet), and soothe over where he grazed his teeth with his tongue again.

Jyn was a hot mess, all the warmth of her body setting her on fire. Her breaths were scattered, her cheeks flushed red as she watched the beautiful man take her apart so gently. His eyes wandered up to capture hers again, his pupils dark and round. He smiled at her against her skin, and Jyn smiled back, hands in his hair, full blush, and a desire in her eyes.

Cassian brought his hands up to the band of her bra, fingers tracing the clasp. "Okay?" he asked, and Jyn nodded, biting her lip. She brought her hands down to rest on his shoulders as he fumbled with the wiring, and and eventually Jyn felt it give way and the straps slip down off her shoulders, and she tossed it to the side on the floor.

Cassian took in the sight of her exposed chest, his hands rising to run his thumbs along the sides of her breasts. He brought his mouth to her skin again, tracing his tongue in the valley between her breasts, and then began to work his mouth on the left. He playfully grazed his teeth along the skin there. He then settled in one spot and took the skin into his mouth and sucked gently at first, but Jyn's tugging on his hair and gentle noises from her mouth made him increase the pressure.

Cassian pulled off the spot, and kissed the mark he made gently and soothed over it with his tongue.

"More," he heard above him, breathless and wanting, "give me more."

Blood rushed between Cassian's legs. He attached his mouth in several places on both breasts until he was satisfied with the few marks he made on Jyn's perfect skin. He looked up at her, a trail of saliva connecting from his bottom lip to the flesh of her chest. The sight made Jyn's head fuzzy and her insides bubble.

Without breaking eye contact, Cassian moved his mouth over her right nipple, circling it once slowly with his tongue before taking it into his warm mouth, and _jesus, he was so fucking sexy_. Jyn's eyes fluttered to a close and a whine passed her lips, her head lolling back. His hands moved up to cup her supple breasts, using his thumb to work her left nipple as he soothed his tongue over the right one.

He sucked gently and used his tongue until Jyn's right one was fully erect, and moved to the left, twirling his tongue and sucking, thumbing the other. He pulled off with a wet noise and Jyn whimpered again. Cassian moved his hands to her hips and pulled her into his lap for the second time that night.

Their mouths collided, teeth clicking, messy and full of want. Jyn ground down hard into Cassian, pulling a slew of noises from his throat and into Jyn's own mouth. She quickly made do with Cassian's shirt, fumbling with the buttons and tugging the fabric away from his skin when she got them undone. She broke the kiss to breathe and pressed her forehead to Cassian's, running her hands down his chest. Their breath hit one another's faces, and after taking in each other's bodies, their eyes locked again.

Cassian tugged his shirt off his body, and Jyn's hands were on his warm skin magnetically. They traced over his bare skin, and he took note of how her fingertips lingered over old scarred tissue. Jyn would have asked about them, but she didn't want to distract herself. She would later. She kissed his stubbly cheek and down under his ear and settled on his neck, licking and kissing gently. Her hands soothed down his abdomen, and slowly down his bare navel, and his hips twitched up eagerly. Jyn hummed in approval against his skin and began to undo his belt.

Cassian was already breathing heavily and flushed red and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. Eye's half-lidded, the heat in his abdomen set his skin on fire.

Jyn could feel his hardness through his jeans. She smirked against his neck. She hadn't even touched him yet. Running her tongue along his jawline, she teasingly undid his belt painfully slow, to the point where Cassian was slewing under her; "Jyn, please."

She finally had access to the button of his jeans, undoing that and the zipper and tugging them down enough to get him out of his underwear.

Jyn looked down at the outline of his cock through his white boxer briefs, and she let out a shuddery breath against his neck. She could feel his body shivering with anticipation, his raspy, needy breathing, his hot skin. Pressing her forehead into the crook of his neck to watch her own actions, she began to palm him through the thin fabric.

Cassian let out a shuddering moan, fingers twitching into the sheets of Jyn's bed. Jyn applied pressure with her hand to his hardness again and again, his hips gently rolling up to meet her hand. He wanted less fabric between them. It was still too much.

"Let me take off my pants," he stammered. Jyn lifted off him and he released a breath at the loss of contact. He stood up reluctantly in front of Jyn and kicked off his pants. Jyn's hands were on him again, fingers hooking under the elastic of his boxer briefs and tugging them down. A wave of heat surged through him, opposite to the feeling of cool air hitting his cock.

Jyn stood back up and kissed him again, hands raking down his back, making Cassian moan into her mouth. He fumbled with the elastic of her leggings, and she disconnected with him to quickly peel them off her body along with her underwear. She pushed him back into a sitting position on the bed and sat on his lap again, his shaft pressing against her wet warmth. Her hips instinctively bucked into his and noises were ripped from both of their throats.

"Jyn," Cassian breathed, "if we keep this up, I'm not going to last long at all."

Jyn laughed breathily. "Don't worry," she kissed his glistening forehead, "I'm not going to either."

Cassian hooked his hands under her thighs and lifted her. Turning, he kneeled on the edge of the bed and set her down on her back gently. She smiled up at him, cheeks flushed and breaths coming out in slow drawls. Cassian smiled down at her, meeting her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her nose, then her cheek, and leaned into her ear. "Where are the condoms?"

Jyn giggled, running her hands from his shoulders down to his hands that were beside her head. "Drawer in the bedside table."

Cassian kissed her nose again, and leaned over her to reach the drawer. He pulled it open and rummaged his hands through its contents until he felt the familiar small packaging. He closed the drawer and sat back on his ankles, tearing it open.

Jyn's hands were suddenly softly grasping his wrists. He stopped his actions and watched as Jyn took the open package from his hands. His eyes met hers and she bit her lip.

She took out the circular ring of rubbery material out and tossed the package off the side of the bed, propping herself up on her elbows.

Jyn took his cock in her hands and began to stroke him slowly, rubbing her thumb over the head and dipping back down to the bottom of his shaft, spreading his pre-cum around his hardness. A moan ripped itself from Cassian's throat as he watched with flushed cheeks, his hips twitching and bucking. She sped up and Cassian groaned ruggedly through gritted teeth, feeling her squeeze lightly with her hand. She leaned up, cheek brushing against his as she asked; "Does that feel good?"

He nodded vigorously, worried he wouldn't last long at all if she kept touching him like this. He grabbed her hand with the condom in it and led it towards his erect cock. Her other hand brushed against his length and Cassian almost _whimpered_ he wanted her so badly. She chuckled in his ear, leaning back down to position the opening of the condom over his head and rolling it down over him.

Before Jyn could react, she felt his fingertips brush lightly against her core, spreading her wetness. She let out a choked moan, hips rolling to meet his hand, begging for more. She didn't realize how much she was aching to be filled by him until he was touching her like that.

He slowly slid one finger in, and used his other hand to thumb circles into her clit. He slid his finger in and out, curling it. " _More_ ," Jyn begged breathlessly. Cassian slid out, poking at her entrance, before entering her much harder and faster than before. Jyn's back arched as her jaw dropped, feeling his fingertips curl _so deep_ inside her.

Cassian's cock rubbed up against Jyn's thigh with every thrust of his fingers into her. He held back grunts, wanting desperately to feel her around him. He rubbed his thumb with more pressure over his clit, and Jyn's legs came up for a brief moment as she gasped, and Cassian let out a choked noise as his length brushed between his lower abdomen and her soft thigh.

"Cassian," she breathed, reaching down to take his cock into her hand and moving towards her entrance, "Go inside me, _please_."

Cassian slowly slid his fingers out of her and wiped them on her sheets. Jyn's legs curled around his hips and tugged his closer to hers. Cassian positioned himself with his hand, and his tip was in, and he let go of his shaft with his hand to support his weight above her, and he slid in with a raspy groan to the hilt. Jyn's hands were in his hair, eyes half lidded as she whined at the feeling of fullness. She tugged on the black tufts of his hair gently. When Cassian's eyes finally opened to meet hers, pupils wide and skin shining and pink, she pulled him down to her and kissed him with everything she had.

Their mouths clashed with passion. Jyn's full lips captured Cassian's thin ones perfectly. The kiss was wetter than before, their tongues in a dance as their mouths greeted one another's. They broke apart reluctantly for a breath, and Cassian planted one last soft, quick peck on her lips before bringing his hand up to cup the side of her head. She nuzzled into his hand, bringing her own up to rest on his.

"You're beautiful." The words escaped Cassian's mouth before he could think about them. His dark eyes bore into hers. They were soft, welcoming, wanting. The edge wasn't as strong in them as before. His touch, his love, his body. They were strangely way too much like home for people who had met each other that night. Jyn kissed the palm of his hand. Cassian smiled bashfully.

Running his hand from her neck down her soft chest and stomach, he settled it on her side, rubbing his thumb gently over it. He shifted slightly, and Jyn gasped. Her hips began to move against his, making his breath catch in his throat. She caught his gaze, biting her lip again. Her hands tangled in the sheets near her head. Cassian's hand instinctively tightened against her side.

He grunted. "Can I -?"

Jyn cut him off. " _Fuck me_ , Cassian." She arched her back, pushing him deeper inside her tightness. "Please, _give it to me baby_."

Heat rushed to his cock in a wave and he could no longer hold back. He brought his hands down to straddle her head again and began to slide in and out of her and quickly picked up speed. A sound of skin on skin, shortened breaths and helpless moans swirled around the room. Jyn's hands grasped her sheets again and again, her toes curling, calling his name between explicit noises.

Cassian maintained a steady rhythm, her insides sliding around him in the most delicious way. She would occasionally twitch her hips uncontrollably, making Cassian thrust harder into her.

He leaned back, taking the weight off his arms, and hooked his hands under her knees, pulling them slightly upwards. He pulled out, then slammed in, deeper than ever before. Jyn cried out a slew of curses. He snapped his hips quickly again and again into her. His breath was raspy as the bed shook. Jyn's hands found his sides and her nails dug in.

"Oh my god, _Cassian_ , don't stop - fuck, I'm close," Jyn breathed. He suddenly stopped and pulled out. Jyn gasped at the emptiness and the warmth leaving her at once, and her body ached for more; she needed it.

"Cass-?" She looked up at him, brow slick with sweat, lips rosy red, cheeks flushed, as well as his chest, eyes dark and lidded. His cock stood there fully erect, and he held the base of it. Jyn swallowed. He was a _deity_.

"Kneel in front of me," he rasped. Not demanding, but almost like a question. She obliged, sitting up on her knees and turning her back to him. She kneeled like he was, legs slightly spread. She blushed at her own vulnerability, and hoped Cassian didn't notice.

Jyn felt his warm body press against the back of her, feeling the bed dip where his knees straddled hers. She could feel his erection poking her right above her bottom. His head came to nuzzle into the crook of her neck, and he began to kiss and suck like before, his hands snaking up her sides, one hand gently grasping her breast and the other sliding down to slowly rub her clit. Jyn shuddered and leaned her head back, moving her hands over Cassian's as to encourage him.

His hand eventually found her entrance again when he couldn't stand to be outside of her any longer. He dipped his fingers in, and used his other hand to grab the base of his cock. Jyn noticed what he was trying to do, and liked the positioning. She arched her back slightly to make it easier for Cassian to guide himself past her ass. Before doing so, though, she heard him ask; "Okay?", and Jyn wet her lips, and rasped " _Yes_ , Cassian, _please_ just get back inside." Carefully maneuvering to guide himself into her wet, warm core again, Cassian's hips met the bottom swell of her cheeks, his hips having to be slightly lower to have the best access to her entrance.

He let out a shuddery breath, pressing himself back against her back. Jyn hummed in desire, bringing her arms up to cradle his head against where her neck met her shoulder.

Jyn rolled her hips back and gasped, feeling him press against a different spot inside of her, and she wanted _more_. Cassian began to pick up a rhythm again, the impacts of his thrusts making her soft cheeks jiggle against him. His hands resumed exploring her chest, and rubbing her clit faster Noises were ripped out of Jyn's mouth with every snap of his hips. Her eyebrows furrowed again and again, her jaw slack. She felt a familiar tingling, and Cassian could feel her beginning to clamp around him. He let out a raspy moan into her shoulder, biceps tightening around her sides as his thrusts became erratic. He increased the pressure on her clit, pushing her further and further and further.

" _I'm, I'm_ -" the breath caught in her throat as she gasped, her body shivering and shaking in Cassian's arms as she came hard. Colors flashed behind her eyes, the noises she made were no longer audible to her, and her body pulsed. Cassian bit down on her shoulder, groaning into the skin and slamming into her hard again and again, holding her close as she tugged on his hair and clamped around him. The warmth in his stomach was too much and he was soaring over the edge, rasping grunts and breaths into her shoulder. His muscles twitched and his hips snapped erratically into her as he spilled into his condom.

They stayed there, still shivering now and again, holding each other. Eventually it got to sticky and hot, and Cassian slid his hands down her sides and reluctantly slid out of her. A soft whine came out with a breath from Jyn, but he kissed her cheek, and found her bathroom.

He disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up with a washcloth. He grabbed one for Jyn, running it under cold water, and walked back into the bedroom.

She was lying in the bed, tangled in the sheets, barely awake. He came to her side. Her eyes sleepily came to an open, and he pressed the cloth to her forehead. She smiled gratefully at him, and motioned for him to come lay with her.

Cassian crawled back into the bed, but not before turning off the lights in Jyn's room. As he lay next to her, he stiffened for a brief moment. Was he being too... caring? Was that a thing? Didn't people just kinda hook up then leave? He felt Jyn's hand sooth over her chest, her hand cold and damp from the washcloth. It felt good. She placed the cloth on her bedside table and curled next to him, pulling the sheets over them slightly. She notices his stillness.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up and searching his eyes.

Cassian's eyes met hers and he shook his head. "It's nothing. Sorry. Am I being too like - fond? I don't want to over-welcome my stay," he stuttered.

Jyn chuckled breathlessly. "No, I love it," she admitted. Cassian smiled back, letting his head fall back against a pillow bashfully. "I was scared you wanted to leave or something."

"If you'll have me, I'd love to spend the night," Cassian cooed. Jyn melted into him, resting her head on his shoulder as he snaked his arms around her sides. She laid her hand against his heart, feeling his steady pulse through his skin.

She kissed his jawline. "I'd love it too."

Cassian turned his head towards her, and their lips met in a sleepy kiss. They fell asleep tangled in each other, foreheads pressed to one another's. They dreamed of distant worlds with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend inspired me with the whole "jyn is a stripper" idea. we all knew cassian was a lost cause the moment he saw her. lmao sorry this idea is weird i just went w it


End file.
